


Warm Hands, Broken Gates

by mossman_mothman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Found Family, Gen, Phil's hoard is his family, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sick Ranboo, They see a sad child, dragon hybrid philza, he's collecting them like the pokeman cards the kids like, more like phil family, that casual fanfic lore tho :eyes emoji:, they adopt a sad child, they go feral for a sad child, this could b tommy but he's playin :/
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mossman_mothman/pseuds/mossman_mothman
Summary: Ranboo's bad luck keeps pilling on. First he gets sick. Then he gets trapped in his basement, forcing his neighbors to dig him out lest he die. At least the blanket nest he's confined to is nice?----Alternative Title: C!Ranboo hurt/comfort but I skip over most the hurt :)
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 41
Kudos: 687





	1. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying to get used to writing fiction again after academic writing has ruined me. Please leave criticism! Also I know it's short, this is just an into kinda deal. please do not come for my wig because my word baby is small :(
> 
> (Also if y'all even think about romantic pairings on my fic, I'll stomp you to death with my hooves)

Ranboo let out a miserable vwoop and placed another dirt block next to his bed. The stack had grown since this morning, leaving chunks missing from the ground beside his bed to make up a wall of perfectly cubed dirt around him. Moving blocks wasn't so soothing if you couldn’t put them where they really went. He looked across the yard knowing that the particular block he just set down really went next to the pearl stasis chamber, a little diagonal and spaced from the bottom step of the contraption. 

“Everything is fine.” Ranboo said, chirping in displeasure and turning on his side so he wouldn’t have to look out at the yard and yearn for the block to be in the right spot. “This is completely fine!” The enderman he had given the common language nickname of Elder Borealis (a homage to their awe at the overworld sky) living in his comfort room called up to him questiongly. 

“ᓭᒲᔑꖎꖎ 𝙹リᒷ, ∴⍑|| ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ ᓵ∷||?” (Small one, why do you cry?) 

“I’m not little, Elder. My feet hang off the bed…” Ranboo pouted, curling further into a ball, ignoring the way the enderman garbled out a teasing remark about him still being but a pearlbud. Too young to teleport, and smaller than his fully ender agemates. Stupid artic tundra. Stupid him for feeling the safe in a literal shack in the middle of it. “I’m all wobbly and can’t put this grass in the right spot.”

“W⍑|| ↸𝙹 ||𝙹⚍ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᔑᓭꖌ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⎓ꖎ𝙹ᓵꖌ !¡ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ 𝙹∷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ʖꖎ𝙹𝙹↸ ᓵ⍑ᔑᒲ!¡╎𝙹リ ⎓𝙹∷ ᔑ╎↸? y𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ᔑᓭ !¡ᔑꖎᒷ ᔑᓭ ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷᓭℸ ̣ 𝙹リᒷ. T⍑ᒷ 𝙹⍊ᒷ∷∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸ ⊣ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ ╎ᓭ ᓵ⍑ᔑリ⊣ᒷ↸, ∴ᒷ ᓵᔑリリ𝙹ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷꖎᒷᓭᓭ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ 𝙹⚍∷ ⍑ᒷᔑꖎℸ ̣ ⍑ ᔑリ|| ꖎ𝙹リ⊣ᒷ∷ ᓭᒲᔑꖎꖎ 𝙹リᒷ.” (Why do you not ask the flock pater or the blood champion for aid? You are as pale as homestone. The overworld gate is changed, we cannot be careless with our health any longer small one. ) The elder sighed. Their voice sounded tired. A lot of his brethren’s voices were tired and weak since the distinct ripple of something woke Ranboo up from his sleepwalk a few weeks prior. “∴ᒷ ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ꖎ𝙹ᓭℸ ̣ ᒲ⚍ᓵ⍑ ᓵ⍑╎ꖎ↸. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⊣𝙹↸ꖎ╎リ⊣ ⍑ᔑ↸ !¡∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ᒷᓵℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ 𝙹⚍∷ ⍑𝙹ᒲᒷ ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ∴ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⍊⚍ꖎリᒷ∷ᔑʖꖎᒷ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᑑ⚍ᒷᒷリ ᓵᔑリ リ𝙹 ꖎ𝙹リ⊣ᒷ∷ ⍑ᔑ∷ᒲ ⚍ᓭ, ʖ⚍ℸ ̣ ∴ᒷ ᔑ∷ᒷ ⍊𝙹╎↸∴ᔑꖎꖌ╎リ⊣ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑𝙹⚍ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ᒲᔑ⊣╎ᓵ.” (We have lost much child. The godling has protected our home but we are vulnerable. The queen can no longer harm us, but we are voidwalking without her magic.)

“I don’t know what any of that means Elder!” He whined with a shiver and rubbed his cheek into the scratchy thread-like sheets Phil had given him instructions to make, not realizing Ranboo didn’t quite know how to weave all that well. At least he had something to keep him warm. He wasn’t going to bother Phil again about something as trivial as sheets without a gift in return, and right now he was too exhausted to grind for anything valuable. The single furr-lined blanket he’d traded way too many emerald for (desperate cold times called for desperate measures) would have to be enough until he could rack up enough resources to trade for another. 

“!¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ !¡ᒷᔑ∷ꖎʖ⚍↸, ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ╎ꖎꖎ.” (Please pearlbud, you are ill.) Their head popped up from his basement and a single long arm reached out to touch his forehead. “||𝙹⚍ ∴╎ꖎꖎ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ᓭ⚍∷⍊╎⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⊣∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ∴⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ╎リ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹ᒲ╎リ⊣ ↸ᔑ|| ╎⎓ ||𝙹⚍ ∷ᒷᒲᔑ╎リ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ↸ ᔑᓭ ⍊𝙹╎↸.” (You will not survive the great white in the coming day if you remain cold as void.)

He hummed thoughtfully, not outright objecting to appease them. He wasn’t going to ask for help just because of a blizzard. He’d made it through several in his short time here, so what was one more? He’d just hunker down in the comfort room with his pets and blanket and everything would be okay. If push came to shove, he’d join the dogs in their kennel to keep warm. The two fingers pressed against his clammy skin were oddly warm and felt like home. He nuzzled into the affectionate gesture and sleepily chirped. He would, however, fully admit to being exhausted. Elder Borealis began to croon what sounded like a lullaby and soon he fell asleep, cold and so very tired, but comforted all the same. 

-

The world was white and sharp when he woke up. In a haze he could feel two other forms boxing him into the most protected corner of his comfort room, and for a brief moment he thought he felt the brush of leathery wings and pink hair against him. Looking blearily past his feverish thoughts, it was just the Elder and another smaller kinfolk. Both hissed and shuffled in the corner of the basement, shielding him from the invading snow the best that they could. His skin still stung with the infinite and ever increasing amount of frozen water pouring in from the broken trap door above them. 

“What? ⍑𝙹∴ ↸╎↸ ⊣∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ∴⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ʖ∷ᒷᔑꖌ ∷𝙹𝙹⎓ ↸𝙹𝙹∷?” (How did great white break roof door?) His accent was thinner than his companions and twinged with something unrecognizable, but the endspeak came to him easy in his half-conscious daze. 

“||𝙹⚍ ᓭꖎ⚍ᒲʖᒷ∷ᒷ↸ ⎓𝙹∷ ᔑ ᓭ⚍リ∷╎ᓭᒷ ᔑリ↸ ᒲ𝙹𝙹リ∷╎ᓭᒷ !¡ᒷᔑ∷ꖎʖ⚍↸. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⊣∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ∴⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ∴ᔑᓭ ⍑ᒷᔑ⍊|| ᔑリ↸ ᓵ∷⚍ᒷꖎ, ||𝙹⚍∷ ⎓ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹∴ᒷ∷ ⍑ᔑᓭ ʖᒷᒷリ ↸ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∷𝙹||ᒷ↸.” (You slumbered for a sunrise and moonrise pearlbud. The great white was heavy and cruel, your flat tower has been destroyed.) Elder Borialous swept a hand over Ranboo’s head roughly, most likely trying to rouse him further. 

“||𝙹⚍ ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ᓭᒷᒷꖌ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ !¡ᔑℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ ᔑリ↸ ⍑╎ᓭ ʖ∷𝙹𝙹↸ 𝙹リ ⎓𝙹𝙹ℸ ̣. ||𝙹⚍ ᔑ∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹𝙹 ∴ᒷᔑꖌ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑ⍊ᒷꖎ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⍊ᒷ╎ꖎ. “(You must seek the pater and his brood on foot. You are too weak to travel the veil.) The other kinfolk added with a rumbling voice. “ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⚍リ↸ᒷ∷リᒷᔑℸ ̣ ⍑ ⎓ꖎᔑℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹∴ᒷ∷ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᓭ𝙹𝙹リ ⎓ᔑꖎꖎ.” (The underneath flat tower will soon fall.) 

“Don’t wanna bother them.” Ranboo insisted, “Where’s Enderchest? And the others?” He couldn’t see all that well with the blinding reflection of the snow, but he knew for a fact he should have been able to hear Ranbun’s small feet and the cats ‘mrp’ing in the background. 

“ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ᔑ∷ᒷ ∴╎ℸ ̣ ⍑ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒲᔑᓭᓭ 𝙹⎓ ⍑𝙹⚍リ↸ᓭ. ∴ᒷ ℸ ̣ ∷ᔑリᓭ!¡𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ ʖᒷ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⊣∷ᒷᔑℸ ̣ ∴⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ↸ᒷᓭℸ ̣ ∷𝙹||ᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓭ⍑𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ℸ ̣ 𝙹∴ᒷ∷ ᔑʖ𝙹⍊ᒷ.” (They are with the mass of hounds. We transported them before the great white destroyed the short tower above.) The younger enderman explained, holding one of Ranboo’s grass blocks. “ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∴⍑╎ℸ ̣ ᒷ ⊣ᔑ╎リᒷ↸ ᓭℸ ̣ ∷ᒷリ⊣ℸ ̣ ⍑ ʖᒷ⎓𝙹∷ᒷ ||𝙹⚍ ℸ ̣ 𝙹𝙹 ᓵ𝙹⚍ꖎ↸ ʖᒷ ᒲ𝙹⍊ᒷ↸ ᒲ|| ꖌ╎リ.” (The white gained strength before you too could be moved, my kin.)

Ranboo blacked out after that. Most likely from stress, which was on brand for him. The fact that he was trapped in his basement to crystalize into ice wasn’t too reassuring, and he couldn’t convince himself that anyone would possibly come to look for him. Techno and Phil were his neighbors, sure, but the younger had made it clear he was on thin ice. Plus, Phil had already done so much for him. He wasn’t just going to take advantage of him by asking if he could crash in their basement until the storm passed. A part of him felt soothed by the idea of losing his first permanent life to the snow. Maybe it would wash away the guilt constantly crawling down his spine if his body restitched itself from new, clean atoms, untouched by what he did but couldn’t remember. His luck was either really bad, or really good though, because he snapped back to awareness as a shovel peaked in from the trapdoor. 

“ᓵ⍑╎ꖎ↸ ∴ᔑꖌᒷᓭ!” (Child wakes!) The elder screeched, making Ranboo flinch.  
“S𝙹𝙹リ ↸𝙹リᒷ” (Soon done.) Came the unfamiliar and choppy reply from above. The other’s ender was more accented than his, as if they were trying to speak common in the same breath. Overall, it was correct enough to understand, but too direct and untinged with the gentle flow his kinsfolk had. It couldn’t possibly be an enderman then. Especially because his kin didn’t use shovels. “S⚍∷⍊╎⍊ᔑꖎ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ y𝙹⚍リ⊣ꖎ╎リ⊣ᓭ. Aᓭ ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ∷ᒷᒷ↸.” (Survival of the younglings. As is the creed.) 

Ranboo hadn’t heard that in a while. The two endermen in the basement echoed the stranger’s words and a calm washed over him, smoothing out the anxiety starting to churn in his gut. As is the creed. The End and it’s creatures promised one thing, and that was the survival of their young above all else. Was it originally from a dragon brainwashing everyone to protect her egg? Maybe so. Was he going to complain? Not in the slightest. Whoever was digging him out he could trust with his life. These days, between half-conscious confusion and his own misery, that was more valuable than dragon’s breath. A blond head popped down from his ceiling, and suddenly the stranger's words made a scary amount of sense. 

“Hey mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha enderman lore go brrr so i added dragon phil lore and piglin techno lore :) 
> 
> *insert the Link holding a pride flag meme but it says "it's my fic and i get to choose the unnecessary lore"*

Philza didn’t hover, despite what Wilbur and Techno said. Maybe he was unofficially banned by the two from joining every single server they went to, and maybe that was because he tended to get a bit overprotective, but he couldn’t quite help that, now could he? Technoblade was nearly as bad as him once he formed attachments, whether it be a potato farm or a teenager who kept eating his gapples. Tommy’s betrayal (of sorts, because clearly the whole lot of them couldn’t communicate for shit) had stung deeper than Techno would ever admit, not that Phil himself wasn’t left a bit hurt by the sudden loss of the youngest from their home. Now that Wilbur was a literal shell of himself and Tommy had broken away from their brood, Phil maybe started to feel a bit on the impulsive side when it came to picking up strays. And maybe Ranboo in all his overly tall glory, without a house or home on the SMP, was a perfect addition to his collection of children.   
He fit snugly against Techno’s reserved nature, but was still witty in the way Wilbur had been. He even seemed to slot right into Ghostbur’s odd intricacies without a fuss. Even the less official or distant members of Phil’s little hoard like Fundy, Tommy, and Tubbo seemed to all mesh with the boy almost too naturally for it to be a coincidence. So of fucking course he was gonna snatch that kid up in his talons and preen in the knowledge he was in the yard, safe from any govermental nonsense. He’d technically lost four of his flock to it, Wilbur possibly forever. Not again though. Never again. 

“Hey old man, you done staring at Ranboo’s shed?” Phil turned to Techno, who had joined him at the window. 

“Nope.” He popped the last bit of the word (because he knew it would make Techno smile), and went back to watching the house tucked into the mountain side. Thankfully Ranboo had built walls onto it. He was going to rip his hair out if he had to worry anymore about the kid getting cold when he could literally just add a little wood. A blizzard had quickly rolled in under their noses, leaving the yard a wasteland. The only thing visible was torches dimly lighting up the area like fireflies. 

“Why don’t we just invite him in. Then I could crush you at chess in peace.” His hooved foot lightly stomped the ground as he spoke. It was a nervous tic Tech didn’t notice, much to Phil’s delight. He was worried too, then. 

“Hmm… Maybe. I’ll message him and see if he will, but you know how the kid is. He’s pretty independent. Besides, he might be in Snowchester this week, I haven’t seen him in the last day or two. Now that I think about it, he kind of reminds me of you as a hatchlin’.” 

“Not the same species as you, still. A youngling, I’ll allow.” 

“Don’t care, still. You’re part of my brood and younger than me, so you’re my hatchling.” He stuck out his tongue because he was older, more mature, and Techno couldn’t argue about that point. 

“Uh huh. Okay then. I guess I’ll have to start calling you my Sire then.” 

“Please don’t, I’ll cry.” 

“Heh, so that’s where Wilbur got that from. So are we fixing soup for dinner in case the kid walks over or are we making that--'' Techno froze and his eyes zeroed in on Ranboo’s house. “Phil, something is about to happen. Chat is going nuts chanting ‘shack is gone crabrave’.”

Like clockwork, Ranboo’s roof collapsed. 

“Gods, fucking damnit!” Phil scrambled out the door without a second thought. The wind whipped him in every direction, tugging him hard as it caught on his wings. He tucked the burnt up appendages closer to himself and pushed on, a single minded and instinctual urge to get to Ranboo’s house getting stronger with every second. Somehow he Knew his hatchling was in there. He Knew the kid wasn’t safe. And he Knew if he didn’t get the kid back into their nest soon, he’d burn the server to the ground trying. Finally after nearly falling in the snow several times, he made it to the rubble of Ranboo’s house and began shifting through the debris. He didn’t feel the cold until Technoblade came up behind him and forced his custom snow boots on his talons, a coat over his shoulders, and gloves on his hands. 

“He’s in here. Techno, I know he is. We have to get him out.” The blizzard drowned most of his words out, but something told him Techno had felt the strong tug of something in his gut telling him that they needed to find the boy. Even if Ranboo wasn’t under there after all, he had pets underground that needed rescued. 

“Phil! Listen!” Techno laid prone to the ground, his pink hair whipping around wildly as he pressed an ear to the snow. Phil dropped next to him ignoring the snow finding its way into his ear. “Standard Galactic?” 

“ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ↸∷ᔑ⊣𝙹リᓭ!¡ᔑ∴リ ╎ᓭ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ||𝙹⚍リ⊣ꖎ╎リ⊣ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ᓭ⚍∷⍊╎⍊ᒷ” (??? dragonspawn ?? here. ??? youngling ??? survive.)

“Ranboo’s down there! I caught something from an enderman about a youngling surviving. Galactic’s super rusty though. Didn’t get much. Budge over and start digging.” 

“ᓵ⍑╎ꖎ↸ ⍑ᒷ∷ᒷ? ᒲ𝙹⍊╎リ⊣ ʖꖎ𝙹ᓵꖌᓭ ⊣ᒷℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑╎ꖎ↸ 𝙹⚍ℸ ̣. ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ⎓⚍ꖎ.” (Child here? Moving blocks, get child out. Careful.) He made sure to announce loudly, taking his own shovel out of inventory. He dug until his hands bled, Techno helping as much as he could without getting into Phil’s way (and facing his wrath for standing in between him and the kid). The blizzard still raged with impossible strength, keeping their movements unbalanced. Phil kicked off his boots and dug his talons into the snow, ignoring Techno’s cross looks in favor of being able to dig at the trap door he knew was in the rubble somewhere without being pushed by the wind. Techno’s shovel clanged against hollow wood and Phil could feel his pupils contract. There. The trapdoor was there. 

He frantically dug at the opening, his instincts going into overdrive. Ranboo was down there. He was in a little underground room and Phil wasn't there to shield him from the blast. Blasting snow. Of course it was snow. All the TNT they had was already used up. As Phil dug, Techno ran back to the house and returned with an armload of fabric and Phil vaguely recognized it was stuff from the little den/nest they made in the remains of Tommy’s racoon hole. Good. Something to cover him with as Phil’s wings were a bit scuffed and couldn’t keep the snow out anymore. His shovel loudly scraped against the walls it broke through to the underground room and an enderman screeched that a child was waking. Had Ranboo been asleep? He called out that they were almost finished digging and something niggled at the back of his mind. 

““S⚍∷⍊╎⍊ᔑꖎ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ y𝙹⚍リ⊣ꖎ╎リ⊣ᓭ. Aᓭ ╎ᓭ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ∷ᒷᒷ↸.” (Survival of the younglings. As is the creed.) Phil’s call was echoed and relief crashed into him. He hadn't spoken or heard those words since he was young, gliding from tower to tower in an unfamiliar realm that had all but faded from his mind. He hadn’t need to think about his childhood in decades, which definitely was a side effect of being old as fuck compared to other hybrids. The familiar mantra only increased the wildly burning urge to protect, and he wedged his way into the small gap they had made in the caved in ceiling. And there the kid was. Alive and looking worse for wear, but in one piece. And just like that, the blaring alarms in his head shut off and Phil could actually think past the part of his brain saying ‘ur new child will die if you don’t have him in your sights this instant Philza Minecraft’. 

“Hey mate,” he called, looking the kid over. He looked pale and shook, whether it was from the cold or anxiety Phil couldn’t tell. “Your house looks like shit.” 

“Phil?” Ranboo slurred, looking up in wonder. “How did you get here? The ceiling came down…”   
“Dug a hole. Don’t worry about it, let’s just get you inside the cabin. Alright?”   
“I don’t want to be a bother. Are you sure--” Phil cut him off instantly.   
“You’re coming over.”   
“Oh. Okay.” Ranboo looked to the side of the room, and didn’t get up. The endermen beside him gently coaxed him to stand, but the kid remained unmoving. 

“Uh…. Ranboo? You gonna move? Ranboo did you get frozen to the floor?” Techno’s small nervous hoove-stomps were muffled by the snow as he spoke, learning down to peer in the gap. “Are you gonna need an airlift? Phil, he’s not saying no to the airlift.” 

“I’m not moving?” Ranboo looked up at them sadly and Phil had to stop himself from outright laughing. 

“No, sorry mate.” 

“Oh…” He paused again. “How about now?” This time Phil did cackle, making Ranboo pout pitifully. 

“Alright, move aside Philza. One TechnoPlane airlift is on route. Ranboo’s taking the biggest L and it’s just painful to see. Chat look away, the kid’s having his Hurt/Comfort Arc.” Techno wormed his way into the basement and picked up Ranboo with ease, making sure the kid was wrapped in the blankets and protected from the snow. Phil dragged the kid out while Techno tried to scramble up the snowbank, and waved goodbye to the endermen that were in the basement with Ranboo. The twin teleporting noise and the mention of “mass of hounds companion visitors” cleared up where their new friends (as well as Ranboo’s pets) were currently at. Phil filed that away to tell Ranboo later when he wasn’t making fuck-all sense. 

“I’m not in a boat though, Technoblade.” Ranboo suddenly mentioned, trying to worm his way out of the blanket to stand despite the snow still whipping around them like daggers of ice. Phil gently eased him under one of his wings while they waited for Techno to get past the trapdoor. “Why would a boat hurt and comfort me?” 

“Phil, he’s dyin’. The kid’s losing brain cells too fast. Oh no. Oh god.” All that was visible of the piglin was his head sticking out of the hole in the ground, making his ramblings all the more hilarious. His shoulders were wider than Ranboo’s, making it nearly impossible to get out now that snow had started to pile back on top of them. Somehow the piglin managed to get stuck squeezing an arm through the gap and Phil finally relented and began pulling him out, the taller laying limp as Phil all but scruffed him by the shirt collar to get a better grip. With both of his boys out, Phil rewrapped Ranboo in the blankets and gave Techno a nod. With one half enderman safely in Techno’s arms and the wind starting to calm, they made their way back home.


End file.
